Prom
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Kevedd; PG for now. Kevin and Edd have been dating for a few months, keeping it a secret from everyone. But as prom time approaches, Edd is finding it harder to want to keep things under the radar. But he doesn't want to push Kevin into doing something he doesn't want...but wouldn't it be nice to be on his boyfriend's arm in front of everyone, if only for one night?


Author's Note: I have no idea how this happened. Ok, yes I do. Tumblr, no other explanation. The Kevedd tag on there has sucked me in and refused to leave me alone. So I've seen a lot of really cute fanart and I started one story but then last night at 2:30 a.m., I got this idea because of fanart I saw right before bed and well, there ya go. Looks like I'll be working on two stories now, oh happy day.

It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, so do go easy on me. Much appreciated. I also stayed up until 5 a.m. to write it sooooo...

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own these characters.  
Warnings: Slash, KevEdd.

Oh, and you can find me on tumbr; where I'll post half finished things, updates, etc.

* * *

Kevin and Edd had been dating for approximately 4 months and managed to keep it a tight lipped secret the entire time. They met at Edd's house for 'tutoring' three days a week, after baseball or football practice (depending on the season) and if they ever opted to go out on a date, they would venture into the city rather than any of the local hang outs around the suburbs. They had very little contact at school, which was actually made easy thanks to Double D taking purely AP classes and all in all, things just seemed to work. Mostly, they did this to protect Kevin's status among their classmates and his teammates, seeing as how Double D really didn't have much of a status beyond nerd. Being outed as gay would only be one more thing on the long list of reasons he would be teased. Kevin had felt bad asking this of his boyfriend, but the gap-toothed teen really didn't seem to mind. He wouldn't fuss at Kevin if he caught him in the halls, girls hanging on his arms, or get jealous on valentine's day when everyone had cards or roses and he had none. It all didn't really matter so long as Kevin was with him at the end of the day. But, as the end of the school year approached, Peach Creek's prom was on everyone's minds. Everyone wanted to know who the star athlete was taking; who would be Kevin's queen (as it was assumed he would certainly be crowned prom king)? Edd really hadn't given any of this a second thought until Eddy began complaining the week prom royalty candidates were being discussed.

"Why should Kevin get to be Prom King? He has everything else! I say we come up with something to make sure I win!"

Double D rolled his eyes, "Really Eddy, it's just a popularity contest and heaven knows we'll never be on that ballot."

"Sure we can! We just have to come up with a plan to make Kevin look so bad, no one will want to vote for him!"

"I don't feel comfortable going forth with some sort of smear campaign, Eddy. Just let it go for once."

His friend shot him a look; confused as to why the sock-head would so adamantly protest this when he went along with just about everything else! He opened his mouth to retort but was stopped when a high pitched squeal filled the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh!"

The Ed's looked towards the middle of the room where a big spectacle occurred; one of the cheerleaders was hugging a guy who appeared to be her boyfriend and chattered away excitedly.

"Yes, yes! Of course I'll go with you! This is like, the sweetest thing ever!"

Flowers filled the middle of the lunch table with a sign that had one word; 'Prom?'.

"And so the tradition of who can pull off the most romantic ask begins," muttered Edd as he went back to eating his food.

"Ah-hah!" Eddy exclaimed, "Change of plans! I need to come up with the perfect way to ask Nazz to prom so she can't say no!"

Edd sighed and half listened to the hair brained scheme his best friend started to come up with. His eyes drifted from his lunch over to the table filled with cheerleaders and of course, Kevin. Three girls sat around his boyfriend, all gushing about how sweet it was that their friend's boyfriend asked her to prom in such a romantic way, each of them batting their eyelashes at him in hopes of getting the hint across that they wanted to be his chosen date. It was the first time Double D actually felt annoyed. What was Kevin going to do? Continue with the charade and ask a random girl? Lead her on while Edd stayed at home to take notes on his ant farm? Honestly, it was all unfair! But he didn't know how he would tell this to Kevin. Or if he even should.

As though he could sense Double D was thinking about him, Kevin looked up from the people around him and caught Edd's gaze; their eyes locked for a moment and Kevin smiled ever so slightly before breaking the contact, resuming his conversations.

"It just wouldn't be possible," he muttered.

"What'dya say Double D?" Eddy asked, catching what the other had said.

Edd looked up, "Oh, ah, I just don't think it'll be possible to pull of such an...endeavor without finding yourself expelled. Plus the last time you tried to put Ed in a cannon, things backfired...literally."

"That's true, lug head here would just screw it up," Eddy grumbled, "so we gotta come up with something else."

"You should give Nazz a chicken, Eddy!" the loveable oaf chimed in, earning a collective eye roll from the other two Ed's.

"A, ah, 'sweet' thought, Ed, but live poultry would not be allowed on campus, either. I suggest we look up some classic methods that have been proven simple, yet effective, if Eddy is serious about this. I'll look up some films and find some information online and I'm sure we can find something that won't be easily screwed up."

"That's usin' your sock head!" Eddy elbowed the lithe teen in the side, earning a pained smile.

As the end of the day approached, Double D couldn't help still feeling bothered by this whole prom ordeal. It was stupid, really. He didn't even like dances or any of the cliché high school norms; it wasn't him and he didn't like being spotlighted for any reason. Not even his birthday. But after witnessing three or four different couples make plans for prom in public, in albeit creative and sweet, displays of affection, he started to realize how much he wanted it. He wanted to feel that rush of excitement, of being so special to someone they go out of their way to make a big deal to ask you to a simple dance. The thought behind it all was touching and something he would have to miss out on, he realized. He would never be asked out in a public declaration to be someone's date. He wouldn't have the pleasure of showing up to a high school affair on the arm of his boyfriend. And it hurt; it hurt to know that he couldn't be a part of any of this even though he was dating the school's golden boy. But he couldn't make a fuss, after all was this worth hurting Kevin's reputation?

"Though if I were to go there, shouldn't I be worth more to him than a high school reputation that won't even really matter five years from now?"

But he knew that wasn't the only reason; if something were to happen and Kevin lost his scholarship opportunities, Edd would never forgive himself. It was a risk he wouldn't take just for some selfish whim. The fact that Kevin even saw him in private was enough. Or it should be, he reminded himself. He made his way home for the afternoon, taking care of chores and assignments to busy his mind and prepare for Kevin's arrival later that evening. He wouldn't even think about prom or the silliness behind it all.

At 7:35, Kevin rang the doorbell to Double D's house. He probably could have just let himself in, seeing as how the other's folks certainly weren't home and he knew where the spare key was. But the last time he did that he nearly gave his nervous boyfriend a heart attack, walking in unannounced. Edd opened the door a few moments later, smiling at the red head.

"Good evening, Kevin, please come in," he moved aside to let his boyfriend in and gently reminded him to take his shoes off before going further into the house.

Kevin obliged and went to sit on the couch as Edd went to fetch drinks and snacks that he always prepared, knowing his boyfriend had worked hard at practice and was certainly famished.

"I hope you're hungry; mother did quite a bit of grocery shopping when she was in this weekend so I had quite a bit of food to use!"

He sat down beside Kevin, who had just been watching him with a smile on his face. Edd fidgeted nervously and Kevin couldn't help himself; he took Edd's chin in his hands and pulled Double D's face to his, kissing him softly.

"I've been wanting to do that all day, especially after I caught you staring at me at lunch today," Kevin whispered against the other's lips.

Edd smiled, his heart beat speeding up a bit as he looked into Kevin's eyes. They had done nothing more than make out but every time Kevin touched him, he felt his body flush and his pulse quicken as though each time was the first time they had ever kissed. Part of it was fear of how many more times would they be like this; how long would this relationship last with so many things that could go wrong? Not to mention considering how completely different the two of them seemed to be.

"To think I've gone from wanting to pummel you into the ground, to wanting to kiss you until you're breathless," the red head grinned and pulled Double D into another kiss.

Edd's body relaxed against his boyfriend's, arms moving to wrap around Kevin's neck, not wanting to let go. It was the nights like this one that made this whole relationship stay together. Where Kevin wouldn't be the bully from down the street, or Kevin the athlete who ruled the high school, but he was just Kevin, Double D's boyfriend who knew just the right things to say or do. Forgotten were the jealous feelings Edd had about prom, or being Kevin's dirty little secret, it was just the two of them, enjoying the moment. At least, until the door bell rang again. The two jumped apart, lips swollen, faces flushed

"I-I wonder who on earth that could be," stammered Edd as he moved to the door and looked through the peephole. Ed and Eddy stood on the other side, the shorter of the two impatiently tapping his foot.

"Oh goodness," Edd panicked for a moment, rushing back to the coffee table to open up textbooks and notebooks; putting on the illusion that there was in fact a tutoring session rather than a make out session.

Kevin took the sign and set to flipping through a textbook as if he'd been doing it for hours while Edd opened the front door.

"Eddy, Ed, w-what are you doing here at this time of the evening?"

"Eddy wants to finish the chicken for Nazz plan!" Ed exclaimed.

"Shut up oaf! We're not getting a damn chicken," Eddy berated the taller boy before making his way into Edd's house

"Eddy, wait!" Double D stood in front of him, "H-Have you forgotten I have an arranged tutoring schedule with Kevin? We are trying to work on his studies and I can't have you barging in here!"

"What? Kevin is over again! Ugh!" he looked around Edd and spotted the red head on the couch

"'Hey dork," Kevin glared at Eddy, "you best turn around and get the hell out so I'm not stuck here any longer than I have to be with double dweeb."

Eddy opened his mouth to hurl an insult at Kevin, but Edd quickly spoke up, "Eddy, please, we can work on your little project tomorrow, but I must do my duty as a tutor and focus on Kevin's academic success."

He began ushering his two friends outside despite Eddy's protests and Ed's ramblings of wanting to hang out with Double D.

"Tomorrow, gentlemen. But for now, I bid you a good evening and will see you in the morning."

With that, he shut the door on his friends and sighed.

"I apologize for that, Kevin," he said as he walked back to his boyfriend.

"Nah, it's fine. I know how irritating they are but uh, sorry for having to ya know, call ya dweeb and all that."

"It's quite alright, we have to keep up appearances after all, correct?" he gave a half hearted smile that the red head saw through immediately.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

Edd gave a non-committal shrug, "It has to be this way Kevin, I understand that and I agreed to it when we opted to start this relationship. Unfortunately in our time and society, it is still hard for others to accept homosexual individuals and relationships. It's even harder to take when someone they look up to is included. I'm sure there will come a time where it will work out, but as that is not the case at this time, we just have to, as they say, 'go with the flow'. I won't have you risking the opportunities that being a top athlete will bring you. For all we know if anyone does find out, you could end up off the team or worse, attacked for your choices. It's not worth any of that."

Kevin pressed his forehead against Edd's, "You're way too good for me, ya know that? Even if you do talk too much."

Edd smiled, "I think I talk a reasonable amount at appropriate times."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, "so you're sure it's all ok? Nothing about this really bothers you?"

"Well," Edd started but shook his head, "no, nevermind, it's all fine! I promise."

Kevin frowned and pulled away, "There is something that's bugging you; what is it?"

Cursing himself for allowing the verbal hesitation, Edd looked down at his feet and began fidgeting with his hands.

"I do have one, tiny, insignificant concern that really it's not a big deal. At least not in the long run. It's silly, really, something I'm sure hasn't even crossed your mind but I did think about it a great deal today and I just-"

"Spit it out already!"

"What are you planning to do about prom?" Edd blurted out.

Kevin blinked and tilted his head, "What? Prom? What'dya mean?"

"Well, I mean, with your status in our social group, you have to go there and it's expected you'll take someone with you. I just...I'm curious on what your plan was."

"Oh, uh," the athlete scratched the back of his head, "I honestly hadn't even thought about it. Truthfully I do n't even want to go. I just figured we could spend that evening doing whatever we wanted over here or my place or something," he smiled.

Edd shook his head, "No, no, Kevin you can't do that if you don't want it to look weird or suspicious. I mean, as lovely as that would sound, don't you think everyone within your clique will be pestering you about who you're going with and make sure you're there that evening with all of them?"

"Huh, I guess you have a point, " his brows furrowed, "I wouldn't want to spend an evening like that with anyone other than you. I could just go dateless, I guess. But then what would you do?"

"Oh I can easily keep myself busy, after all I've missed three years worth of dances, one more is nothing."

"Oh," Kevin chewed the inside of his cheek, regret and guilt building inside him.

Why would he want to go to a dance if he couldn't be there with his own boyfriend? Why should they have to spend that evening apart just because of the possibility people would be against their relationship? It was dumb and irritated Kevin to no end. If he would just have the balls to come out, then he could bring Edd with him. But was it already too late for that? He reached for the lanky teen and pulled him into an embrace.

"Let's not worry about this shit anymore; I only have thirty minutes before I gotta get home and I'd rather spend it in enjoyment."

"Language, Kevin," Edd managed to say before his lips were captured.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too terrible...looks like this will be more than one chapter. Reviews are loved, share ideas or anything you'd like to see happen. I might just oblige. Also, if you can come up with a better title, I'd be ok with that.


End file.
